Cry, Music, Love, Life
by Aprilup
Summary: Rukia's perspective on love and life while she watches Ichigo. One-shot. Does Rukia believe in love?


**AUTHOR TIME: **I just had to write this. I couldn't stay still.

The inspiration for this fic comes from my family. Recently, my great grandma and my great uncle have just died, in a space of 2 weeks. They lived in China, so I didn't see them often and didn't know them that well. But my parents did and they were crying. And for some reason, I was crying to.

I really had to get this off my chest. Ichiruki FOREVER!

**Cry, Music, Love, Life**

There are times when you start crying for a reason you completely don't understand.

Moisture pricks at the back of my eyes and soon sends my vision blurry. The tears drop quickly off my face and I hurry to wipe them away with a sleeve so he won't see. I make no sound; it's just my shoulders shuddering with the effort as I clamp a trembling hand on my mouth. I still don't know why I'm crying this hard. I didn't even know that person well. Yet when the person beside me, who is very precious to me, starts to cry, the tears come to me as well. I want to stop. I want to go over and hug and comfort him, but it's taking all of my effort to keep the sobs in and stand properly.

I have to be strong for him.

I can't cry too.

With love, also come the humorous and the joyous occasions.

With love, also come the angry and despairing times.

With love, also come the grief filled, heart wrenching, painstaking periods.

To love someone is something that is hard to describe. When do the bonds of friendship start to merge into bonds of love and trust? It is like asking where the universe ends.

It is something I used to not believe in. I've heard tales and stories of people doing such heroic things, such stupid things, and such amazing things, all in the name of love. Who could truly do those things? It's unthinkable, unrealistic.

I for one wouldn't.

But it's only when reality slaps me in the face that I realise.

Looking at that person; that person would do any of those crazy and wondrous things right now. Drowning in his sea of overflowing emotions, he was pulling me in as well. No matter how much I fought against the current, it dragged me under. The intensity of it nearly made me collapse.

It makes me sad how that I'd forgotten how vivid life's emotions were. Were all my emotions dulled in the other world?

Pitter. Patter.

The rain starts to gently fall, just a drizzle.

Now I have an excuse to have wet cheeks. The sound of rain swishing with the wind reminded me of a beautifully, well-orchestrated piece of music.

Meetings with people add in the gentle harmony to the lonely melody that we sing by ourselves. When we're with others, our phrase swells with happiness and energy, making the music even more enchanting that it was; when we're all alone, it is soft and quiet, waiting to once again join in with the rest of the voices of the band. No one truly feels complete or happy alone.

No one.

But no matter how bumpy the road is, or how hard something might hit us, we'll just keep going.

Life itself was long and beautiful song. It has joyful allegro bits and melancholic pianissimo parts as well as strong fortes of anger. Everything is weaved into the stunning piece we call Life and it's just the simple things, the boring daily things that turn it into magical sounds.

There are times when a soloist stands out and it's their time to shine and it sounds so magnificent. But having a solo the entire way, with no accompaniments, turns the piece dull. You the sound the best when you're with others; the others support you so that you're never lost in the music and they pull you right back up to where you dropped off.

I knew that when he had burst in to save me, all mighty proud and strong. Determined, confident, his strength seemed to pick me up again. I didn't know just how much I missed him until I saw him again. He nearly died for me. But he fought against fate and came. When I needed him, he came.

Now, he needs me.

I walked over, bent down and softly wrapped my arms around his crouched form. My small arms barely reach around him and I could practically lie on his back. His whole body was shaking, from the cold or from his soundless cries, I didn't know.

We stayed there in that position for a long time.

Pitter. Patter.

The rain never ceases.

But I know. Now that I've met him and seen him and seen what he could do, I recognised something familiar stirring in my heart. It was something that I had long forgotten and abandoned in my childhood days. Love exists. It really does. I had found my source of it right here, and whenever it felt depleted, I would fill it up with love of my own.

The rain will stop.

"Rukia."

My name on his lips never sounded so good to my own ears. I just nod, not knowing what to say. He must have felt my nod through his jacket as he doesn't speak again for a while. He draws a shuddering breath and breathes out quietly.

"Arigato."

I nod again.

"Mm."

My body falls against his back, tired from being in the rain in so long. It felt so comforting, even when wet he smells just the same. I smile weakly through his clothing.

"After all what are _nakama_ for?"

He shifted and moved for the first time in ages. He brought me around until I was sitting in his lap. His warm, chocolate eyes were brighter than ever; and his spiky orange hair was dripping all over me, but I didn't care. Lifting a cold hand up to my cheek, he stroked it tenderly as if I would disappear if he pressed too hard.

"You know you're more than just _nakama_ to me."

My eyes widened slightly as he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

I, Rukia Kuchiki, will always definitely and truly believe in love.

There's always a happy ending.

_Itsumo._

_Kitto._

_Zutto._

_Shinjiru. _

Always.

Definitely.

Forever.

Believe.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Review please! It is greatly appreciated.

Aprilup.


End file.
